


Tearing Through The Buttons

by Just_your_casual_nerd



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_your_casual_nerd/pseuds/Just_your_casual_nerd
Summary: Blanche is going to show Dorothy who's boss in the bedroom
Relationships: Blanche Devereaux & Dorothy Zbornak, Blanche Devereaux/Dorothy Zbornak, Blanche Devereaux/Original Female Character, Dorothy Zbornak/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Tearing Through The Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy this 4am story I wrote in a fit of passion for Dorothy and Blanche. All spelling mistakes are my own. I noticed there is not a lot of fanfiction concerning the Golden Girls as a whole, so I greatly urge others to write more so the fandom can continue to grow!! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfic and any comments are greatly appreciated!!  
> Enjoy

Dorothy was totally and utterly soaked through her underwear. 

Blanche was In heaven. 

There they were, Dorothy pressed up agaisnt Blanches bed, face red, sweet rolling down her temple, breath heaving, mouth open wide In a deep moan, eyes blown wide open with lust, her button down shirt tugged out of her pants, and Blanches bright red lipstick smeared across her beautiful lips. 

Blanche sat atop Dorothy's hips, skirt pulled up to her own waist and her bra straps half off of her heaving chest. Her blouse had been torn away as Blanche had all but pushed Dorothy through her bedroom door as the older women kissed and sucked along her neck. 

Blanches face was flushed with arousal, eyes black as night, her pupils blown wide open. Her hair sticking up in all angles. Her skin hot to the touch, her own lipstick smeared from kissing Dorothy. 

A deep sense of need filled Blanche, and not just for her own pleasure . Blanche wanted to ravish Dorothy. To make rough, passionate love to the older women. She wanted her to cum so strongly that she couldn't think about anything but how good she felt in that moment. Blanche wanted to absolutely ruin Dorothy. She wanted to fuck Dorothy so hard and passionately that she would have trouble not only sitting but standing as well. That's why she bought and is currently wearing the biggest strap-on she had ever seen. 

As enough time had past for Dorothy and Blanche to fill their lungs with enough oxygen, Blanche leaned down and kissed Dorothy so passionately it was as if their souls were tearing through eachother. 

Their lips and bodys moving as one. Dorothy's hands came up to grasp upon Blanches face as the younger woman worked on getting rid of Dorothy's shirt. 

As Dorothy pressed their lips tighter together Blanche took the opportunity to nibble on Dorothy's bottom lip in a slight question for entry. Dorothy gladly and willing opened her mouth for Blanche. Both of them moaned at the contact of eachother. Their toungs exploring every grove of eachothers mouth, eventually they met together in a dance for power. Neither women wanting to submit to the other. In the end, Blanche became the winner as Dorothy conceded to her power and skill. 

As the need for oxygen arose, the women reluctantly pulled away from each other, breasts heaving, trying to let air into their lungs. 

Without skipping a beat, Blanche attached Dorothy's long and elegant neck. Sucking, nipping and biting her way down, leaving a trial of deep red and purple love bits in her wake. 

As Blanche sucked and bit more forceful Dorothy threw her head back, exposing more of her neck to Blanche as deep moan passed through he lips into the open air around them as her eyes slammed shut. 

Dorothy had never felt this much pleaser from anyone of her lovers before. None had never made her underwear soak clean through as Blanche does. No one had ever loved her or took care of her like Blanche has. For all of Blanches sexual escapades she certainly knows how to turn a women on and throughly ruin her with one look, one touch of her hand, one kiss. Just by looking at Dorothy, slowly, sensually leaning up against her, pressing her full breats to her own. Just one look at Blanche's lust colored eyes are enough to cause Dorothy's mind to draw a blank and only think of Blanche and what will happen next. 

Growing tired of Dorothy's shirt that stubbornly refused to unbutton, Blanche took the two seems where the shirt came together to button and ripped the shirt clean apart, buttons flying in every direction. Neither seemed to care or notice what Blanche had done. 

Blanche swifty moved down Dorothy's neck and onto her chest. Quickly she tore away at Dorothy's flimsy excuse for a bra that hid Dorothy's luscious breasts. 

Blanche kissed and nipped her way to Dorothy's right breast, firmly sucking on it, drawing a deep moan from the older women. As Blanche sucked and rolled Dorothy's nub in her mouth, her other hand reached across to Dorothy's other neglected breast and started to roll and pinch her peaked nipple. 

Blanche could suck and roll and play with Dorothy's breasts for the rest of her life. Even though Blanche had made fun of Dorothy's small breasts in the past, she secretly relished in them. They were the perfect size and shape to play with, each breast was about the size of a large pomegranate. The nipple was light brown color and while the rest of her remained a light pale color. 

With one last nip and suck at Dorothy's right breast, she left a nice sized love bit at the nipple and moved on towards the other breast. Giving it the same attention as the other, making Dorothy moan even more. 

"God, Blanche....the things you do to me" Dorothy said in her husky voice, eyes still clamped shut as she thrust her chest more into Blanches, seeking contact with the younger women. 

Blanche smiled into the older women's breast, leaving a love bit around the nipple and releasing it from the confines of her mouth with a loud pop. Blanche gradually sat up to look at her handy work. 

As she looked down at Dorothy, she couldn't believe her eyes. Dorothy's eyes shut, face red hot, red and purple loves bites that littered her whole neck and traced traced down to her heaving, naked breasts. Her nipples painful excret, standing to a point. Dorothy looked ruined and wanton for more of Blanche. 

Without hesitation Blanche leand down and kissed Dorothy passionately and moved to whisper in her ear. 

"Why Darlin" Blanche purred in her deep southern drawl "You haven't seen nothin yet" 

Her words took Dorothy's breath away from her, opening her eyes and looking straight into deep pools of blue that shined with lust and mischief. The only thing Dorothy could think of was "Oh Fuck" and then Blanche proceeded to take all of Dorothy's thoughts and push them away. 

Blanche leaned back down to Dorothy's chest and began to kiss and suck her way down to Dorothy's abdomen, leaving love bits as she went. 

Before Blanche had a chance to take off Dorothy's pants, she was flipped onto her back and Dorothy pressed a hungry kiss to her lips. 

"Blanche" Dorothy whispered into her ear, "you have to many clothes on" and then Dorothy proceeded to kiss behind Blanches ear, her little sweet spot that would get the southern bell all hot and bothered. 

"Ahhhh" Blanche moaned as her breath hitched when Dorothy pressed up against her. 

"Wa...why don you do somethin about it then, darlin" Blanche husked out. 

Dorothy moved to look at Blanche and smiled a vicious smile. She then proceed to leave a trial of wet hot kisses in her wake as she moved down to tear away Blanches bra and attack her breasts. 

Blanches brests were a light auburn color and about the size of a small watermelon. They were deep and bountiful, her nipples already standing at attention and begging to be kissed. 

Dorothy leaned down and started her assault on Blanche left breast. Tugging at it with her teeth, pinching and sucking until Blanches moans became high pitch squeals. 

Blanches head was thrown back, hair a mess and eyes shut. She could feel what Dorothy was doing to her, and it made her see fireworks behind her eyes. Her hands seeking purchase, slid easily through Dorothy's short salt and pepper locks and proceeded to press Dorothy's head more into her breast, begging for more attention. 

Dorothy smiled and chuckled a bit as she was forced to suck harder, and then switched to the other breats, giving it the same attention as the one before it. 

As Dorothy pressed her self more agaisnt Blanche, she felt a hardness pressing into her upper thigh. Without taking her mouth away from Blanches breast she moved her skilled hands southward and proceeded to tear away Blanches skirt. As she did so, she felt the hardness spring and hit her leg. 

As Dorothy tore her mouth away from Blanche, she looked down between them, her face grew red and hot as she saw what Blanche had on. A giant strap on, at least 10 inches long and 4.5 inches wide and a deep tan color. It was secured by a black leather strap that went around Blanches patetit waist. And as she looked closer, she could see that the strap on was a double, with one end firmly tucked into Blanches wet, hot heat. 

At Dorothy's pause, Blanche took the opportunity to flip them once more, landing firmly between Dorothy's legs. 

Without a moments notice, Blanche started working on Dorothy's pants and underwear, pushing them down her slender legs and onto the floor. 

Blanche looked up into Dorothy's eyes, slightly asking permission and received a slight nod as a yes. 

Blanche leand down from her waist and again started leaving kissing as she moved towed her goal. Her fingers leaving feather light touches across Dorothy's inner thighs, all but leaving out her long awaited goal. 

Dorothy, having gotten over her shock at what laid between Blanches legs, wined at what little contact Blanche was giving to her between her legs. One of Dorothy's hands found perches in Blanches soft brown, curly hair. Gently pushing her towards where she needed her most. Her other hand grabbing onto the blankets she laid on top of. 

Blanche smiled into the kiss she laid atop Dorothy's mound. And, without further ado, she bent down a licked a sweet strip from the bottom to top of Dorothy's vagina, moving roughly across her clit. 

Dorothy's head threw back, hands tightening in Blanches hair, hips thrusting up as she felt absolute pleasure corse through her body. 

"AHHHHHhhhhh......Blanche!!" 

Smiling again, Blanche proceeded to lick another, and another, and another strip up Dorothy's soaking, weat hot heat. Pressing rough kisses and nips to Dorothy's clit everytime she passed over it. 

"Blanche please.." Dorothy wined "stop teasing me" 

"I dont know what your talking about, honey" Blanche said in her sweetest voice and the proceeded to latch on to Dorothy's clit as she plunged two fingers, knuckle deep into Dorothy. 

"Ahh..AHHHH BLANCHE" Dorothy screamed at the sensation of being filled by her lover. Her fingers turning white as they gripped Blanches hair. 

Pleased at the reaction Blanche had received, she started a rough pumping of her fingers in and out of Dorothy as she sucked on her clit. She moved and spread and tore her way through Dorothy, her fingers finding the slight grooves that held her sweet spot. As Blanche made the come hither sign with her fingers rubbing agaisnt Dorothy's sweet spot, Dorothy screamed out as loud as she could. Voice going higher than ever thought possible. And just as Dorothy was going to tumble off the edge and onto her release, Blanche pulled away. Her fingers and mouth leaving her body as she sat up to look down at the older women. Seeing how flushed and ready she was to cum. 

"NO NO NO NO!!! Please Blanche, Please dont stop!!" Dorothy wined. Her eyes opening wide full of deapration as she looked frantic at Blanche. Dorothy felt as if her body was on fire, ready to burst if she couldn't only get a little more contact from Blanche. 

Blanche smiled a evil, vile smile and leaned down until Blanche and Dorothy were nose to nose. Her body lying in between Dorothy's already spread open legs. Blanche took one of her hands and grabbed the dildo and gently ran in between Dorothy's red, swole lips, gathering her wetness as she went. 

Dorothy tried to move her hips into Blanches, trying to get the contact she so desperately needs. But Blanche was faster then her, her hand letting go of the dildo and pinning Dorothy's hips to the mattress. 

"Uh Uh Uh, Did I tell you to move Dorothy" Blanche purred. 

Dorothy looked up into Blanches eyes and swallowed, and shook her head no. 

"Tisk, I didnt hear you Dorothy" Blanche said as she pressed her self firmly into Dorothy's. 

"No Blanche" Dorothy husked in her deep voice. 

Blanchs smiled and said "That's better darlin" 

Blanche leand down and gave Dorothy a waton kiss. As she broke away Dorothy tried to follow her and Blanche chuckled. 

"Have you been a good girl darlin, do you deserve some relief?" 

Dorothy moved her head up and down, whining a little bit as she said "Yes Blanche, yes I've been good." 

"Hmmm" Blanche pondered and she slipped a finger down and threw Dorothy's wetness. She then brought her finger up to her mouth and licked it clean. Eyes closing as she enjoyed the sweet and tangy taste that was uniquely Dorothy's. 

Dorothy moaned at the sight, impossiblely more turned on than she ever thought was possible. 

Blanche opened her eyes once more and looked down at her wonton lover. Teasing her with gentle caresses up-and-down her body and inner thighs. 

After Blanche throughly brought Dorothy to the brink of disaster, she leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I believe it's time you got your present darling" 

As she said those words she grabbed ahold of the strap on, lined it up to Dorothy's entrance and thrust into her lover. 

"OH GOD BLANCHE!!!" Dorothg screamed at the feeling of being completely and utterly filled to the brim. Dorothy's hands found themselves on Blanches back, leaving angry red lines in their wake. Her head was thrown back, hips thrusting into Blanches, matching her move for move. 

Dorothy couldnt breathe, couldnt think and couldnt talk. All she could feel was the wonderful ministrations that Blanche was afflicting upon her body. She felt as if she was floating alone in space, as if time stopped for her and the only person who mattered was Blanche and what she was doing to her body. 

Dorothy's moans were pushing Blanche to do more. She picked up her thrust and violently slammed into Dorothy's vagina, the head bored slamming into the wall as they moved. With every thrust of her hips the dildo inside her pressed further and further into her. The leather strap sliding over Blanches clit in an ever increasing dance. Her body felt as though she was on fire and how she could do this with Dorothy everyday for the rest of her life. 

Dorothy's legs were spread wide open, giving more access to Blanche as she slammed into her. Their bodies moving as one. Blanches arms wrapped about Dorothy's body, with one hand snaking between their bodies to rub at Dorothy's clit, pressing long and hard strokes onto her. Her mouth finding purches on Dorothy's neck, sucking and biting into her. Both their moans filling the air, together they became one. Their bodies flushed, red and wonton. Sweat clinging to their bodies as the air smelled of their love making. They were getting close, each one ready to cum. 

"Blanche" Dorothy husked deeply. "I..I'm close..Blanche.." 

"Mee...ahh..me too....Dorothy" Blache drawled. 

Faster and faster Blanche moved, their bodies moving together, clinging and fighting as one. Blanches thrusts became deeper and deeper and she angled her hips to rub agaisnt Dorothy's sweet spot. Her own clit rubbing along the leather as the dildo inside her rubbed against her sweet spot, bringing her closer and closer to release. 

They were on the brink of release. Just as they were about to tumble over the edge together, Blanche tangled her hand with Dorothy's, intertwining their fingers together. As Blanche thrusted as deep as she could go, her and Dorothy fell off the edge together, screaming into the void. There voices mixing together as one. 

"BLANNNNNNCCCHHHHEEEE" Dorothy screamed. 

"DOROTHY" Blanche screamed in tandom. She brought their mouthes together in a deep, passionate kiss, toungs tangling together as one. Neither fighting for dominance, but relishing in the fact that they were together. 

Their release was like stars shooting across the sky, explosions of color danced across their eyelids. Feeling content, full and happy together as always. They were one. 

As their high came to an end, Blanche slowed down her thrusts and eventually stoped, but remained still inside Dorothy and atop her. Blanche opened her eyes and looked into Dorothy's face, so full of love and pleasure. As Dorothy slowly opened her eyes she looked back into the deep pools of blue that awaited her. Dorothy felt full and happy, everything was right in her world. She had the best lover and companion she could have ever asked for. Dorothy took her other hand that was not interwoven with Blanches and brought it to the younger women's face and gave her a deep, happy kiss that left both of them feeling joy. 

Once the kiss stoped, Dorothy opend her mouth and said in her deep voice, "I love you, Blanche. I truly and utterly love you, to the moon and back." 

Blanches face flushed and looked into her lovers deep chocolate eyes and replied. "Oh Darlin, I love you too. I am the luckiest women alive to be able to spend time with you, to be with you and to love you." 

They leand together and pressed their foreheads against one another, content with them just laying and holding eachother close. And they new that whatever tomorrow would bring, they would fight together and love eachother tell the end of their days. 

The end.


End file.
